


Surveillance

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand has a new toy, and he LOVES the access it gives him! Until tonight, that is... (sometime post QotD-era)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> 8/11/13 Drabble Dimanche response. Prompt words used: Iron, Robotic, Hidden, Demonic, Ocean, Passionate.
> 
> This could have been a longer fic... but rules is rules, so, having used all the prompt words, had 600 maximum words available, managed to prune it down to 570.

Armand wandered the aisles of the toy store. Daniel, who had dragged him there, was excitedly stacking armloads of Lego sets in the next aisle. Sighing, Armand cast a sullen gaze along the brightly-colored “goods,” all shining like packaged meats in the garish lighting. He stopped at a small tin toy. It seemed unique…  
  
“Camera hidden inside! Monitor your child’s babysitter through the HD eyes & ears of this classic vintage robot!”  
  
A demonic grin crawled up his face. 

 

\---

Several weeks later, Armand is tucked into his favorite leather couch, miles away from the Rue Royale. The cords of his inner-ear headphones snake out from under his auburn mane, connecting to the laptop, balanced on his folded legs. A new episode of his favorite series is playing on it. On screen, two lovers unknowingly perform for a captive audience. Lestat teases Louis with delicious caresses. Armand is glued to the screen, a hand darting out to increase the volume, to catch the passionate whispers. Releasing a ragged sigh, Armand tries to keep quiet in his satisfaction. He has recorded many of these encounters, but this night has definitely been the greatest thus far.  
  
Daniel's playing on the carpet nearby, making explosion noises, building and demolishing structures.  
  
Looking back at him, Daniel asks, "What’re ya watching?"  
  
Armand murmurs back indifferently, without eye contact: "Desperate Housewives."  
  
Lestat moves his hands to Louis’ bare shoulders, and they turn slowly, as if in a trance, with Louis’ back to the camera.  
  
“Ah, move it, can’t seeeee…” the redhead grumbles to himself. The old stage director within wants to correct the actors’ blocking.  
  
As if in response, Lestat playfully slams Louis backwards into the bookshelf, pinning him just off stage-right. The tipping camera manages to catch his seductive grin for a fraction of a second, and then, with a shudder, the view rapidly pans down to the floor.  
  
“Merde!” Armand is annoyed, but quickly draws upon a well of patience; he’s dealt with this before. He’ll just have to wait until the maids come along and put things back.  
  
Lestat’s foot comes into view, nearly stepping on the toy, among other debris knocked over from slamming Louis into the bookshelf.  
  
“What is this ugly thing, Louis?”  
  
Armand is paralyzed on the couch, eyes widening, an ocean of dread begins to lap at his heart.  
  
“Oh, Armand gave me that a few weeks ago… “ Louis manages to respond dismissively, trying to sustain the mood. “… said it was vintage, very expensive ... I wasn't sure what to do with it...” Jarringly, the camera swings to a shot of Lestat from the chest up as he studies the foreign object. Louis’ delicate fingers run along Lestat’s jawline, who has momentarily lost interest in anything else.  
  
“Dearest, it says, 'Made in China, 2010,' on the bottom.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Lestat smiles, glances off-screen.  
  
“Never trust that little ginger.”  
  
The view snaps into a twirl through the interior of the apartment, showing a strobe light of two scenes in slow motion, a frame of Lestat embracing Louis again, then Mojo’s grin, back to Lestat, then Mojo’s grin opening, a dream sequence ending in an earpiercing audio feedback, like twin iron nails driven into Armand’s ears, as Mojo crushes the device in his powerful jaws.   
  
Armand shrieks, rips off the headphones and rolls onto the floor, grimacing. Daniel turns back with surprise. "Wow, must have been a really intense episode!"  
  
  



End file.
